A Different Start
by staincain17
Summary: Hinata, being given the chance of a lifetime, ends up changing the flow of events. Due to this, Naruto ends up finding his true talent, and starts his journey to become the best ninja of all time. Narutoxharem, StrongerNaruto Rated M for sexual themes and possible future smut
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Chapter 1**

Hinata felt incredibly uncomfortable. It was lunch time at the academy, and many had split off into their own little groups as they ate in different places, both in and out of the academy.

Normally, Hinata sat alone as she ate her handmade lunch. Either that, or she sat where she could get a good look at the source of her inspirations, and the boy of her affections, Naruto Uzumaki.

But today, she had none of it. Some other girls in her class, feeling bad about her always sitting alone, decided to invite her to sit with their group as they all ate lunch. And Hinata, not wanting to come off as rude, said yes.

But there was one problem... The group was practically every other girl that attended her classroom. And that meant...

"Oh man, did you see how good Sasuke pulled off that jutsu earlier?" One of them gushed.

"Yeah! Sasuke's the best. I hope I get into his team after we graduate." Another replied.

Yes. Essential every girl, aside from Hinata herself, was apart of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club. Thankfully, said Uchiha preferred to eat alone, or else this would turn into an outright war as to who gets to sit next to him.

Fortunately, Hinata was not like these girls. She had her eyes on only one boy, and nothing was going to change that.

"What about you Hinata?" A voice suddenly asked. Turning to it, she sees the one who asked was Sakura Haruno, AKA, the co-president of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club. Hinata had to resist outright frowning at her. She didn't hate Sakura, she just did not like how Naruto seemed to only have eyes for her, and Sakura's response is almost always punching him upside the head. "Don't you just think Sasuke-kun is just the coolest?"

"U-u-um... Well, not... really..."

The group suddenly got as Hinata muttered those words. They all stared at her in horror, as if she had said something that was forbidden. She could feel herself shrinking down from their gazes.

"You... You're joking right?" Sakura asked her. "I mean, Sasuke's the best. Who can be better than him?" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Hinata muttered as she made a side glance at a certain blonde she could see eating alone far away. Thankfully, no one managed to catch this.

"Besides, he's so handsome. Even you have to admit that Hinata."

"Um... T-t-to be honest... Not r-r-really..." It wasn't that Hinata found the Uchiha ugly, not at all, she just did not find him the most attractive guy ever.

No one could even comprehend what Hinata said. She doesn't find their Sasuke the most amazing guy ever? It's unheard of. Sure they had their suspicions with how she never gushed over him like they did, but they thought she was just too shy to say anything. And now...

Before they could ask her anything else, lunchtime came to an end. Hinata used to chance to quickly slip away before they asked too much. The girls were left speechless at this. But they couldn't help but think. If she didn't like Sasuke, then who does she like?

 **Later:**

Sakura couldn't figure it out. No matter who she looked at, no one seemed to make sense. _'Who could Hinata like better than Sasuke? I mean, he's the full package. Could it be Shikamaru? Shino? Choji? Kiba... Ok, definitely not that last one, but still, who? Who in this entire class would Hinata of all people find even the smallest bit more of interest than Sasuke? Who? WHO?!'_

"Alright, now I need two of you to take some of these papers down to the storage room real quick. Any volunteers?" Iruka asked, only to be disappointed to see no one raising their hands. "Alright then." He sighed. "Naruto, I need you to take these over to the storage room."

"What?! Why me?" Naruto exclaimed. Some of the other students giggled at Naruto's misfortune.

"Well, consider it a small punishment for some of the pranks you pulled since the start of the year!" Iruka shouted angrily. While Iruka liked Naruto, the kid even reminded him of himself as a kid, he wasn't too fond of the many pranks he would pull.

At this, Naruto sunk into his seat. Although he did wonder. _'Wait, who's going to go with me? He did say two right?'_ Before he could ask, Iruka cleared his throat to continue.

 _'Now, I'm gonna need someone who should at least help Naruto stay on task. Plus, they should be someone Naruto has no ill-will towards, or else a fight might start. That only leaves one.'_ Iruka thought before looking up.

"Alright, now... Hinata, do you mind going with Naruto? Make sure he stays on task?" Iruka asks

Hinata froze at this. While she was ecstatic on the inside that she was chosen to go with Naruto, despite it being a simple task, she was also nervous about accidentally seeming strange to him. She tried to answer Iruka and say yes, but her words kept ending up jumbled together. "U-u-um well y-y-y..."

She almost gave up giving an answer and felt that she was going to miss an opportunity to talk with Naruto alone. That was until...

"She says yeah." Looking to the voice behind it, the class sees that it was Shikamaru, who just so happened to be sitting beside Hinata. He yawned before continuing, she that he had just woken up from a nap. "Come on, we all know that she's gonna say yes. Right?" He asked Hinata, who gave him a small nod. "Good. So lets just hurry this up already."

Hinata couldn't help but feel great gratitude towards Shikamaru. Thanks to him, she didn't miss her chance at alone time with Naruto.

"Alright then. Naruto, Hinata, please come up and take these up to the storage room." Iruka said.

Naruto then begrudgingly got out of his seat to go and grab the papers. Hinata followed suit by standing up from her desk and began to walk over to Iruka. But, before she got there, she stopped by Shikamaru. "U-um... T-t-thank you for that... I w-would not have answered if it w-wasn't for you..." She said fairly quietly.

"Don't mention it. And hey, you might want to let the knucklehead know now before you lose this chance." Shikamaru said lazily. After a few seconds, Hinata's face glowed brightly as she realizes what he means. Before she could ask how he knew, he continued. "Oh come on. It's pretty obvious when you pay attention. But, thankfully for you, no one has noticed just yet. Not even the loud-mouth himself. So you might want to spill it before someone notices and tells him themselves. Got it." At this, Hinata shakily nods her her head. Shikamaru then continues his nap.

Naruto and Hinata, now holding the papers, make their way into the hallway. After they left, most of the class talk about how they feel sad that Hinata was stuck with Naruto of all people. The two just did not fit together at all. They were polar opposites. They could practically hear Naruto spouting off about all that "I'm gonna be Hokage!" stuff.

 _'Poor Hinata.'_ Most of the class thought in unison.

 **Later:**

The class sat quietly as Iruka continued the lesson. Most of the class simply watched and did their best to not fall asleep from Iruka's boring lesson. Although, one person noticed that there was something missing from the classroom... Well two two things... Ok two people.

Seeing a hand being raised, Iruka paused the lesson and turned to whoever had raised their hand. "Yes Ino?"

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto and Hinata still aren't back. " Ino said. Hearing this, the class finally notices the two missing.

"Hmm... They shouldn't be taking this long. Ino, do you and Sakura mind going to go check on them?" Iruka asked.

Ino and Sakura glared at each other a bit before begrudgingly agreeing to go. They both got up, leaving the class towards the storage room.

Iruka let out sigh before continuing the lesson, hoping Naruto didn't drag Hinata to another one of his stupid pranks.

In the hallway:

Sakura and Ino could be seen walking through the hallway. While the two tend to but heads on many things, they at least agree on one thing.

"Argh! What has Naruto done now?" Sakura growled angrily.

"I bet he dragged Hinata out to be involved in one of his schemes." Ino responded.

"Yeah. I feel bad that Hinata was dragged into this. If only she wasn't chosen."

Ino nodded in agreement. "Although, didn't you notice how show seemed... strangely happy to go with Naruto?"

"She probably felt happy to be helping out in class."

"Maybe... Hey, who do you think she likes?"

"Who knows. It could practically be anyone."

"Even Naruto?" Ino asked, resulting in the two cracking up laughing. The two then stop in front of the storage room.

"The day anyone show's any interest in that idiot is the day I lose interest in Sasuke. It's never gonna happen." Sakura says as she open up the door and the two walk inside.

" **Moan,** Oh Naruto..."

Sakura and Ino froze at the sight in front of them.

Right in front of them, Hinata could be seen straddling Naruto's lap with his back against the wall. The two could be seen in an intimately kissing on another, an intense blush covering their faces. Hinata was gripping Naruto's hair as Naruto held her hips. The two looked so into that they didn't seem to notice Sakura and Ino, who of which sported blushes of their own. And to top it all off, their jackets were unzipped, resulting in Sakura and Ino seeing Hinata's fairly large bust pressed up against Naruto's.

Thankfully, the two stopped for air, just proving how long they have been at it. The stared into each others eyes as they caught their breath. "Hinata..." Naruto almost whispered.

"Naruto..." Hinata mumbled before muttering something to Naruto. Right after this, the door creaked a bit, causing the two to looked towards it, their eyes landing on the flustered and frozen forms of Sakura and Ino.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened in shock as they see the two.

"Um... Hey..." Naruto muttered nervously.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know if there is someone you want me to add someone to the harem, and I'll consider it. No promises. Alright, see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Chapter 2**

 **Storage Room, A few minutes earlier:**

Hinata stood back as she watched Naruto struggling to put some of the papers up onto a shelf. Naruto had decided to try and put them up on his own due to being the taller of the two, but only by an inch at most, and even then he had to balance himself on a box to reach the shelf.

On the way there, the two didn't really get into a conversation. It was more of Naruto complaining about the task the two were given, with Hinata giving the occasional nod as a response. Despite this, both Hinata AND Naruto enjoyed this. Hinata, because she generally enjoyed listening to Naruto ramble on, she even found it a little amusing. And Naruto because for once, he actually had a classmate who seemed to at least pay attension to what he says. Most of the time, his attempts to talk with his peers resulted in 3 different outcomes. They either don't listen, make fun of him, or in Sakura's case, knock him upside the head. So seeing Hinata actually listening was... pleasant.

Despite Hinata warning him not to, Naruto tried sliding the papers atop the box holding the many kunai and shuriken the academy keeps. "Almost... there..." Naruto said as he slowly managed to slide the papers onto to the somewhat shaky box due to how it was stacked.

"So Hinata, tell me something about yourself." Naruto said as she passed him some more papers. With how much he had been talking, she hadn't really had a chance to say anything herself. She let out a small 'eep' and steps back slightly. She didn't expect to have to actually say anything.

"U-u-um... Well... I like... Gardening." She barely managed to say at just above a whisper.

"Oh really? I've done a little bit of gardening myself." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata was surprised. As much as she... 'watched' Naruto, she never caught glimpse of this. "Yeah. Old man Hokage suggested it to me a while back as a way of teaching me responsibility. And I sort of just kept up with it. I have a few small plants at my apartment."

"O-oh... I had no i-i-idea..." Hinata stuttered. It still seemed fairly unbelievable, but it wasn't like Naruto has any reason to lie to her. The two shared a friendly little smile as the two looked towards one another. Hinata suddenly remembers Shikamaru's words.

 _"You might want to let the knucklehead know now before you lose this chance."_

Hinata's face glowed brightly as Naruto turned back to finish stacking the papers. Her mind was going through loops, her heart was racing, and most of all, her legs were subconsciously moving her forward closer to Naruto. _'N-no! I'm not mentally ready ye-NO! I have to do this! If I don't do this now then...'_ Hinata's face glowed brighter and brighter the closer she got. She could already feel this causing her mind to slowly shut down. She had to hurry before she eventually lost consciousness.

"N... N-Na..." Unfortunately, her mouth refused to listen to her. No matter what, all she could muster is a small whisper which Naruto couldn't really hear. Speaking of which, he was actually almost done stacking the papers, although he needed to stand on his toes as he did, still standing on a box. "N-N-Nar..." Why couldn't she do it? This is her last chance. She must do it. She has to do it. _'I... I...'_

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted, startling Naruto. _'I... I did it... Now I just need to tell him-'_

Catching her attention, she sees Naruto struggling to stay balanced on the box before accidentally knocking the box holding the kunai and shuriken. Just as Naruto loses his footing and starts to fall back, the box falls over, spilling all the kunai and shuriken towards Naruto's falling figure, completely unable to defend himself.

Naruto closed his eyes and braces himself for the pain coming. "N-Naruto-kun!" He heard before feeling someone tackling him to the side. Opening his eyes at the shout, all he sees is Hinata's pale lavender eyes looking into his eyes. The two rolled a bit on the ground before Naruto hits his back against the wall. Groaning a bit, he notices it sounded a little muffled for some reason. He also felt a weight on top of him. _'What the...'_

He slowly opens up his eyes, quickly noticing Hinata's staring right into his in shock. It was only then did he realize what just happened...

Hinata was sitting on him, straddling his lap, and the two currently had their lips locked together. The two froze in place, completely in shock at the position they were in. After a bit, the two slowly pulled their lips apart. A blush on his face, Naruto looked away. Hinata on the other hand, her face glowed, but it also looked... It's hard to describe. Not that Naruto saw.

"Hinata... I'm sorry I-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he feels Hinata suddenly grab his head, turn his face back towards her, and suddenly pulled their lips back together, aggressively kissing Naruto. He was still in shock to do anything as she attacked his mouth.

Hinata did not know what was coming over her. She couldn't describe the feeling of bliss as she kissed Naruto. It was almost like the first accidental kiss sparked up something inside her, something that desperately wanted to get out.

Naruto tried to talk to her and figure out what's going on with her. "H-Hinat-mphf!" Hinata ended up using this chance to stick her tongue inside Naruto's now unguarded mouth. To prevent him from pulling away, Hinata gripped Naruto's hair.

 _'No pulling away. You're mine now... Where did that come from?'_ She wondered before pushing the thought away as she wrapped her tongue around Naruto's.

It was getting harder and harder for Naruto to resist as he slowly got as into it as Hinata. They both felt themselves heating up as they kept going. Because of this, Hinata lets go of Naruto's hair and starts fumbling with the zipper of Naruto's jacket, eventually pulling it all the way down. She would have drooled had she seen Naruto's fairly toned torso. Going one step further, she unzips her own jacket, revealing her mesh shirt. Despite doing all of this, she doesn't let go of the kiss, wanting it to last as long as possible before they eventually need air.

She leaned in more into the kiss, pressing her fairly large bust up against his toned chest. Grabbing a hold of his head again, Hinata could feel Naruto's hands slowly take hold of her hips, feeling them up. She felt joy in Naruto slowly giving in as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. As this went on, Hinata's hips began to grind into Naruto's a bit. " **Moan,** Oh Naruto-kun."

The kiss eventually needed to end, as the two both needed to breath. Slowly pulling apart, only a small string of saliva connecting their tongues, they stared into each other's eyes, almost getting lost in them. Just by looking into her eyes, Naruto could practically see the burning passion and unwavering love Hinata had for him. It almost left him appalled. There was actually someone out there... Who cared about him to this level? Sure there was Iruka, Old man Hokage, and the two people at Ichiraku's. But this... This felt different.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto-kun..." The two could feel their faces getting attracted towards one another like magnets. Before that however, Hinata suddenly shows a look of surprise before leaning into Naruto's ear. "Naruto-kun... I feel something hard pressing up against me." She whispered.

Before Naruto could react to that however, the two suddenly hear a creak in the doorway. Turning to the sound, the two just so happen to catch their spectators, in the form of Sakura and Ino.

Realizing the position they were in, they realized that we were caught red-handed.

"Um...Hey..." Naruto said nervously.

Hinata, seeing Sakura and Ino at the door, slowly looks back at Naruto. Suddenly, all of her current actions begin to hit her all at once, resulting in her shy persona reeking it's ugly head back up. Her face glows brighter than ever before as she suddenly screams in embarrassment. Her Byakugan subconsciously flaring up, she suddenly strikes Naruto in the stomach, knocking him out.

"U-um..." Seeing what she has done, Hinata begins to panic. "N-Naruto-kun!"

Sakura and Ino are left speechless as the watch the events play out, both wondering just what was happening.

* * *

 **AN: And another chapter done. I had a bit of fun with this one. It's a situation that's been roaming around my head lately, and writing it down has been pretty fun. Expect to see more chapters to come. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Chapter 3**

 **Infirmary** **:**

Having brought him there, Hinata, Sakura, along with Ino dragged Naruto into the Infirmary and laid him on a bed. Due to the situation that lead up to it, no one had uttered a word to one another. They couldn't think of anything to say.

After laying him down, they all simply stood in silence for a bit. It was then that somebody finally spoke up. "So... Do you want to tell us what 'that' was all about?" Ino said, breaking the silence.

Hinata froze a bit. She knew she was gonna have to answer them eventually, she just didn't feel ready to. And because of how she knocked out Naruto, she was gonna have to do this all by herself, at least until he work up, which even then may take a few hours because of the strike.

"U-um... Y-y-you see I-I... M-me and Naruto-kun... W-we um..." She couldn't speak, her words constantly jumbling over one another.

Seeing her like this, Sakura and Ino knew they weren't gonna get far. "Ok Hinata, let's start slow alright?" Sakura said, receiving a small nod from Hinata. "Alright, now... What happened while you guys were putting the papers away? You know, before... 'that' happened." She said, a small blush appearing on her face remembering it.

"W-well... N-Naruto-kun stood on t-top of a box to s-stack the papers... Then... H-he lost his footing a-and knocked over the b-box holding the k-kunai and s-shuriken..." Sakura nodded as she listened to Hinata explain. "A-as he fell... The kunai a-and shuriken also fell... B-before they could h-hit and i-injure him... I-I... I..." Hinata's blush intensified as she remembered what happened. "I rushed to him and... t-tackled him out of the way..." Now this surprised them a bit. While yes, they knew Hinata tended to try and help people sometimes, they didn't expect her to go as far as to tackle someone to do it.

"Ok... What happened next?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed even more, if that was even possible. "W-we... e-ended up on top of one a-another... And... And..." Hinata covered her face in embarrassment as everything continued to flash through her mind. Piecing it all together, Sakura and Ino blush as well.

"Well... This is surprising." Sakura said.

"Surprising is putting it mildly. I'm still trying to process the fact that we caught Hinata and Naruto of all people engaging in a hot make out session." Ino said, causing Hinata to only feel even more embarrassed just from hearing it. "O-oh... Sorry about that Hinata. I shouldn't have said that so bluntly." She apologized.

"No... It's fine..." Hinata said meekly.

"Anyway, there's still something I'm confused about." Sakura said, gaining their attention. "I get that you two ended up kissing by accident when you tried to help Naruto out of the way. But what I don't get is... Why did you let it go on for so long?"

And there it was. The question that has been bugging the two since they helped Hinata take Naruto into the infirmary room. They just didn't get it. Even if Naruto had helped prolong it, why did she seem even more into it than he was? Why would Hinata even allow it to go on that long? And why with Naruto of all people?

Hinata seemed to be at a loss of words. How could she tell them the truth? That even she didn't really understand what came over her. It was like her shyness and insecurities were instantly pushed out and replaced with pent up lust and passion. But could she tell them that? "U-um... I... I don't..."

"Wait a second..." Ino said. "Earlier you pointed out that you in fact hold no attraction to Sasuke-kun right?" Hinata nodded. "But you do in fact like someone else?" At this question, Hinata hesitantly nodded once more, finding no reason to lie. "And you were just kissing Naruto for an extended period of time...And even looked liked you enjoyed it..." Hinata's face shifts into one of fear as Ino began to piece everything together. "So then... that means..."

Sakuara's eyes widened in shock and realization. "You... like Naruto?"

Hinata is frozen. Sakura and Ino had just figured out her biggest held secret. And not only that, Ino was well-known as the biggest gossiper in all of Konoha. If she found out any juicy gossip, she makes sure everyone, and I mean everyone, knew. And this has to be the biggest by far. The Hyuuga Princess having a crush on the prankster of Konoha? People would lose their minds knowing this. And who knows what her father of all people would think.

Despite the shock, Ino could be seen giggling like crazy. This has to be the craziest gossip material she ever got her hands on. "Oh my god, you do." Ino said. "Who would have thought? We've been trying to figure out who you liked and didn't even consider Naruto. Yet here we are."

"Yeah. I mean, out of everyone, I didn't expect her to like Naruto. I figured guys like Shikamaru, Shino, hell even Kiba had a higher chance than Naruto." Sakura said to Ino.

"Um-" Hinata said quietly.

"I know right. I mean, what part of Naruto is that appealing?" Ino replied to Sakura, not hearing Hinata.

"Well-"

Sakura shrugged. "Beats me. Not like he could compare to Sasuke. He has not only the looks, but also the skills." She sighed dreamily.

"But he doesn't-"

"Yeah. And it's not like Naruto has either. The only thing he topples Sasuke in is being consistently deadlast." Ino replied.

"But he-"

"You got that right." Sakura said. Hinata, hearing all of this at once, can feel something building up inside her. Fast. "Naruto couldn't even hope to compare to Sasuke. He's the whole package. Unlike Naru-"

"BE QUIET!" They suddenly heard a shout. Looking over, they see it was surprisingly from Hinata. "What do either of you two know about Naruto-kun?! Have either of you two had a normal conversation with him? Learned his interests? How hard he works? How much he tries to help others?!" She shouted.

The two in question stood still as they couldn't say that they have. Over the years, they never even attempted to have a regular conversation with him or even try and learn anything about him that wasn't already obvious.

"You two talk down about him like he's nothing more than what your interpretation of him is. Despite not knowing anything personal about him. How would you feel if that was constantly done to you on a regular basis?" Once again, they were at a lose. Everything Hinata was saying was true. "You know absolutely nothing about him... But I do." Their eyes widened at this. How much could Hinata even know? She's been too shy to even talk to him and consistently passes out.

"I know because I've been watching him from afar... Ever since I was a child, I've watched him... Seeing him pull through and smile despite the hardships he had to go through... It gave me courage... It gave me hope that one day... I could be like him... Naruto-kun may not be the brightest in class... or even the strongest... But... He's the kindest... most courageous boy I have ever seen... If it wasn't for him... I may have given up on myself years ago... So say what you want... But don't judge someone before even attempting to know them first." Hinata finished with a strong look on her face.

Hearing all of this made Sakura and Ino reevaluate their actions throughout the years. Despite not interacting with him, Hinata has shown that she indeed knew more than they ever did about their blonde classmate. It made them wonder if they were ever in the right to make fun of Naruto. It wasn't like he did anything negative to them in particular. Sure he was known as a prankster, but that wasn't to say he did any to them specifically. So why did they insult him?

"Oh my god..." Sakura said. "Hinata... I'm so sorry for what I said."

"Me too... We both went too far..." Ino said.

Hinata took a deep breath before looking at them. "It's alright. It's just... Naruto-kun means so much to me..." She said before looking towards Naruto's unconscious body. "His courage is my courage... His spirit is my spirit... And... Just hearing everything you two said... I felt so angry... I just lost control..." Hinata said before sighing and taking a seat on the chair besides Naruto's bed.

"We understand. If someone did the same to Sasuke, we probably would have acted the same." Sakura said, gaining a nod from Ino. Hinata smiled a bit at this before looking at Naruto again.

Seeing this, Ino realizes something. "Hinata... This entire time... You haven't stuttered once." She pointed out. This in turns surprises Hinata as she never even noticed.

Hinata then smiles gently as she looks over Naruto's sleeping face.

"Well... I guess only proves how Naruto brings out the best in me."

 **xXx**

 **Later:**

Having noticed how long they've been gone for, Sakura and Ino decided to leave to explain their absence to Iruka. Hinata stayed behind as to watch over Naruto in case something came up.

Arriving back in the classroom, Iruka asked for an explanation as to why they were gone for so long, also how Naruto and Hinata weren't currently with them. Sakura explained that Naruto got injured by one of the boxes and they had to help escort him to the Infirmary. They also pointed out how Hinata stayed to keep an eye on Naruto.

Hearing this, Iruka excused the two and said how he'll go and check on them after class.

After finishing up, everyone began getting ready to leave. "Alright class. Remember, we're gonna be learning about seals next time. Have good day." Iruka said as he gathered his things. Everyone nodded their heads before slowly exiting the classroom.

Iruka sighed as he leaned into his chair. Teaching can be tough sometimes. Especially when you can see the ones who you could tell weren't gonna make it far in this specific career. Now Iruka wasn't downplaying any of his students. It's just that he could tell some of them won't make it as a ninja of all things. Some just didn't have the drive necessary to better yourself and fight for the sake of the village.

Unlike one student in particular. Naruto Uzumaki. Despite technically being deadlast and a loudmouth at times, he's the most determined student he has ever had. The boy, despite already failing about 3 times and has essentially the entire village looking down on him, saying he of all people shouldn't be a ninja... He still tries... He still continues to better himself to prove them wrong. That he can be a ninja... That he can become Hokage.

Speaking of which, he should probably go and check up on him and Hinata. Getting up, Iruka began to make his way to the Infirmary. "Hm... I hope Naruto didn't try anything and got Hinata involved." He said as he reached his destination. Opening up the door, he walks inside. "Hey. I just came to-"

Right in front of him Naruto, still unconscious, had Hinata straddled atop his lap with his jacket unzipped. She could be seen attempting to lift up his shirt before freezing at Iruka catching her.

"U-uh... I-I can e-explain!"

* * *

 **AN: Whew! That was a doozy to write. Hope you guys enjoyed that one. Be sure to let me know who you'd like to be apart of the harem and why. Also, just leave your opinoins or suggestions. I love reading you guy's reviews. Well, catch ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And I'm back once more with a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long again. Just got a bit lazy, and before I knew it, 2 months had already gone by without me making a new chapter for this. And that brings us to now. Now, as I have made one for my other story, I plan on possibly making a poll for this story. I'll take some of the popular girls you all mention in your reviews, and make a poll based on whether or not I already have plans for them. Look forward to it some time down the line. Now, let's get this chapter rolling! See y'all later**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **"Tailed Beast"**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mindscape:**

Naruto woke up in what appeared to be long hallway with water on the floor. Trying to gather his surroundings, he looks around in an attempt to figure out where he was. He slowly got up and began walking down the hallway, feeling drawn to something at the end of it.

He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of familiarity here. Despite never coming here, he feels like he's been here before.

Upon reaching the end, he comes across a large space, along with what appears to be giant bars with a large seal in the middle of them all. Strangely enough, the seal seemed to have a large wrinkle over it.

Where was he? How did he get there? And what were these bars there for? These questions plagued Naruto's mind as something began to manifest behind the bars. He slowly approached the bars in order to get a better look. Reaching the bars, he looks past them in order to see what exactly the bars were holding back. Suddenly, what appeared to be a giant eye came up right in front of Naruto, looking right at him.

This eye was massive, red and had a slitted pupil. The pupil alone was almost half as big as Naruto's entire body. Naruto, taken aback by this, falls backward onto his butt. He was frightened by this creature. And if the eye was this big, how big was the rest of it? He got his answer as the rest of this being began to manifest.

Before Naruto can even process what was happening, a humongous orange fox with 9 waving tails appeared before him. This being... This fox...

"Wha... What are..." The words just couldn't come out. The mere presence of this fox was enough to make Naruto wish he could jump out of his skin and run away.

 **"Hm... Looks like my jailer finally decided to pay me a visit. To what do I owe this honor?"** The fox asked sarcastically.

"Uh... Who are you? Where are we?" Naruto managed to asked. The fox merely scoffed.

 **"All these years I've been stuck here and you don't even know of me? Looks like you humans are more pathetic than I initially thought."** The fox said.

"What do you mean? Just what are you?"

 **"Come closer and I'll tell you all you wish to know."** Naruto, although speculative, decided to go along with it as to find his answers. But, right as he got close to the bars, a pair of giant claws appeared, nearly cutting right into Naruto. Naruto, freaked out, fell back on his butt similar to before. The fox let out a dark laugh at Naruto's reaction.

"W-what the hell?! What did you do that for?!"

 **"Because your misfortune provides me the only entertainment I can get."**

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer most of my questions!" Naruto shouted irritated. So far this fox or whatever it is has only been

The fox chuckled darkly as he looked down at the boy. **"Why don't you go and ask that Hokage you seem so fond of? I'm sure he'd love to let you in on everything. That is... If he doesn't lie again."**

"What? What did the old man lie to me about?"

 **"Everything you naive little boy. Now leave here. I'm already getting a headache just listening to your questions."** The fox said before laying down on it's arms and closing its eyes, in an attempt to sleep.

"Huh?" Naruto could feel his subconscious being pulled back to reality. "Wait! What do you mean by everything?! What does he lie to me about?! Who or what are you?!" Naruto shouted as he slowly began to close his eyes.

Before he's gone however, he sees the fox smirk before finally giving a reply. **"The Nine Tails."** The fox said darkly.

Naruto's eyes would have widened in shock if it wasn't for them closing as he was pulled back to reality. With all the memories from this experience being fresh in his mind.

 **xXx**

 **Infirmary:**

Naruto shot up suddenly as he awoke in a cold sweat. As he came up, he accidentally slammed his forehead into Iruka's face, causing the chunin to back up and hold his face in pain.

"Ahrg! Naruto! What was that for!?" Iruka shouted.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came here to check up on you. You're in the infirmary right now." He explained as he rubbed his nose. Naruto looked around as he recognizes the area he was in.

"What... happened? How did I end up in here?"

"I was hoping you could answer that. I had you and Hinata go to put away some papers in the storage room. After a while, neither of you two came back, so I sent Sakura and Ino to check in on you two. They came back saying you got injured while in the storage room and had to help Hinata carry you here." Iruka explained.

"Oh... Wait, where is Hinata? Did she get back to class?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Apparently, she insisted on staying here with you to watch over you in case something happened. She really was concerned for you, you know." Iruka said with a smile.

A small blush came on Naruto's face. He slowly but surely started to recall the events that lead up to him getting knocked out. Including him and Hinata's little... moment. "Yeah." Looking around, he didn't see her, making him question her whereabouts.

"Don't worry. After I showed up, I assured her that you'd be fine and insisted that she return home." Iruka stated. Chuckling a bit at the memory of him catching Hinata in what he thought was an indecent act.

 **Flashback:**

"I-I swear it's n-not what it l-looks like!" Hinata stuttered embarrassingly, still atop Naruto's lap.

"H-Hinata? What's the meaning of this?" Iruka said, having not moved from his spot the moment he got in.

"I was j-just checking to s-see if he had any injuries on his t-torso!" Hinata explained, not wanting her sensei to see her actions as... She blushed at the thought. It wasn't that she wasn't tempted to do so. Naruto was unconscious and they were all alone. No one would have known... _'No! Bad Hinata!'_ She berated herself. Naruto's physical health came first.

Iruka's eyes widened in realization. "Oh... I guess that-Wait... Then why are you on top of him?"

 **Flashback End:**

Iruka couldn't help but sweatdrop at the memory. Hinata was so innocent... But also too naive to completely understand her new feelings.

"Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want to keep her here." Naruto said before getting up from the bed and stretching a bit.

"Anyway, Naruto, do you feel... strange? In any way?" Iruka asked.

Naruto thought it over for a second. "Now that I think about it... My stomach does feel a bit sore. Maybe something hit it before I passed out." Naruto said, not wanting to say how it was Hinata. She was probably just really embarrassed and freaked out.

"Yeah... Well if it continues to be like that, let me or the Hokage know, alright?"

Naruto flinched at the name a feeling like some sort of bad dream, what happened felt so real. And that fox didn't look like anything his mind would even come up with. And if what that fox said is true, just what was he hiding from Naruto that required him to lie to him? "Sure..." He said lowly as he looked down. Naruto slowly got up and out of bed. "I think I'll be fine for now Iruka-sensei."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll just sleep it off. I mean, you know how quickly I heal right?" Naruto said, giving Iruka his signature grin to help put the chunin at ease.

Iruka sighed. "Alright Naruto. Be sure to get some rest alright?"

"You got it." Naruto said as he started walking towards the door. "See you later sensei!" He said before racing out the room.

Iruka sighed as he got ready to close up the building.

 **xXx**

 **Naruto's Apartment:**

Getting home, Naruto started up his usual. Throw off his shoes, stretch a bit, boil up some water, and wait the long and excruciating 5 minutes it takes for it to cook. He was currently changed out of his orange jacket and into a black tshirt and some dark orange shorts, his casual attire for when he was home.

As he waited, he thought over the events that transpired earlier that day. A small blush appeared on his face as he remembered his and Hinata's actions before getting caught.

Hinata, despite him somehow not noticing before, was incredibly cute. Cute in a way that Sakura wasn't. Hinata was cute in that both her appearance and her shy mannerisms just made you want to grab her and cuddle the heck out of her. And he, by now, was completely aware of how soft and warm her body was.

But while she was cute, she also had a bit of a more... sexy side. That was more prominent when they were having their little ***ahem*** moment. The way she had unzipped her large jacket, revealing her larger than average breasts. While they were not the biggest he has seen, not even close, even he knew she was larger than the rest of their class. It's sad she hides them behind her jacket.

Naruto immediately shakes out those thoughts, not wanting to objectify Hinata based on her looks alone.

 _'I mean... She's definitely nice. She's gentle, sweet, seemingly warmhearted... How have I not noticed her until now?'_ Naruto wondered as he stared down into his cooling ramen.

Before he could think anything else, he hears something. What sounds like feet shuffling towards his door. Strange. He never knew his hearing was this sensitive. Shrugging it off, Naruto gets up and heads to his front door.

Opening up the door, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-kun!" The now revealed Hyuuga said in surprise as she had yet to even move her hand to knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, confused by Hinata's actions.

"I u-um..." She said quietly with a blush as she shyly fidgeted her fingers.

A small blush worked its way to Naruto's cheeks as he watched Hinata, finding her shy mannerisms adorable.

"I... w-wanted to c-check up on you... I had t-to leave before y-you woke up... S-so I wanted to s-see if you were o-ok." She managed to stutter out before looking off to the side.

This surprised Naruto a bit. He knew Hinata was a caring person and all, but coming over to his home simply to check up on him? If he didn't know any better, he'd think she had a crush on him or something...

Naw. There's no way she felt that way towards him. Even though she kissed him earlier... a lot...

Naruto's eyes widened a bit before looking at the shy form of the Hyuuga heiress. "..." It... just couldn't be... Could it?

The two stood in silence for what felt like hours. That was until one decided to finally break the silence.

"U-um..." Hinata said, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. "I guess... I-I should get g-going now... I'd h-hate to be a bother."

Seeing her getting ready to leave, Naruto suddenly grabbed her shoulder, surprising Hinata.

"Wait." He said before slowly realizing his actions, seeing her get more flustered by the contact. He gently releases her arm. "I mean... Would you... like to come in? I mean, you're already here so..."

 _'H-huh? Going into... Naruto-kuns home?'_ Hinata thought with a blush, hoping for the life of her that her voice doesn't fail her.

"I-I um... I w-would um..." She stuttered, hating herself for being unable to say yes. Where did all that confidence she had earlier that day go? So, she went for the next best thing, she rapidly nodded her head.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at Hinata. "Well, come on in." He said, moving aside to allow her entry.

Hinata nodded with a soft smile before slowly moving past him into his small apartment. Being the first time she actually got inside, Hinata looked around a bit. The place was actually not a complete mess. While yes, there were things such as dirty dishes and the like, but it seems Naruto kept his home fairly decent.

"Sorry if the place looks a little dirty." Naruto said. "I never really have guests over."

"T-that's ok N-Naruto-kun. It's n-not that bad a-actually." She said with a smile.

Naruto let out a sigh, glad that she didn't seem somewhat disgusted over his home.

As she looked around, Hinata notices a small potted plant by the window. She walked over to it to get a closer look. _'This must be what Naruto-kun was talking about earlier.'_ She thought.

Naruto notices her by his plant. "Oh that. That was one of the plants I was telling you about earlier." He said as he made his way over to her.

"Yeah... Y-you know... It's hard t-to see you N-Naruto-kun as the g-gardening type."

"Yeah I know. But I need it to help with my concentration. At least that's what the... old man says..." Naruto said before getting noticeably quiet.

 _'That's strange... Why did Naruto-kun get all quiet so suddenly?'_ Hinata wondered.

"Anyway Hinata," He started. "about earlier..." He said, changing the subject.

Hinata immediately got flustered, knowing this moment was bound to come.

"U-uh... W-what about i-it?" She asked shyly.

"W-well um..." Naruto then cleared his throat, trying to find the right words. "I just uh... wanted to ask..."

Hinata braced herself for whatever Naruto was about to say. He no doubt thought she was some kind of weirdo for what she had done. She looked down in shame, waiting for Naruto to say exactly what she thought.

"Hinata..." She closed her eyes shut. "Do you... like me?"

This immediately made Hinata shoot right up. She stared at Naruto with a shocked expression as almost all of her blood rushed right towards her face.

"W-what...?"

"Um... I asked you if you... liked me. Y-you know, like a crush or something?" Naruto said, a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

Hinata was completely frozen. Naruto, her longtime crush, has just figured it out. What was she going to do? She should have known he would have come to the conclusion after the stunt she pulled. But what now?

"I-I... I..." It felt as if even her own voice was too embarrassed to come out and form sentences. And not only that. With all the blood gathering to her face, her consciousness was slipping.

Hinata began to shake slightly as she attempted to and failed to say something. This however, made her eyes tear up slightly.

 _'Why... Why can't I just tell him...'_ She wondered. _'If only... If only I wasn't so weak...'_ Hinata closed her eyes as she teared up a bit.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, concerned as he sees her starting to almost cry.

 _'... No! You have to do something! Even if you can't say it, just... just...'_

In the blink of an eye, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she pulled him in. A massive blush on her face, her and Naruto lips collide.

Naruto's eyes widened as he feels Hinata once again suddenly kissing him.

Although, the kiss felt a bit different than before. While last time, many of Hinata's true feelings were muddled down by immense lust and passion, this kiss felt more... gentle, more tender.

Almost as if she was trying to convey her real answer, through her actions, without her passion and hormones getting in the way. She needed to let him know how she really felt, and this was the only way she could.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he gently held onto Hinata's hips to keep her close.

Hinata's eyes loosened up as she feels Naruto both accepting, and returning the kiss. She could barely hold her happiness. She had finally managed to convey her feeling to her hero.

And by the looks of it, he will accept them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **"Tailed Beast"**

 **Chapter 5**

Birds chirped as the sun rose up, signifying the start of the day. A soft yawn could heard as Hinata ruffles out from under the blankets. She slowly sat up in the bed before stretching a bit to crack a few joints.

She couldn't help but notice how well she had slept last night. It was like a thousand pound weight was on her at all times, but now it was gone. Though, Hinata knew the reason why. She blushed a little remembering her confession the night prior.

Though there was something that didn't make sense. This didn't look like her room. She doesn't recall having a potted flower by the window, or that empty ramen cup standing up on the ground.

Before she could connect this however, she looks down at herself. Hinata's eyes widen as she notices herself wearing black t-shirt with a red swirl on the front, quite similar to the ones jonins wear on the back of their vests.

Where and how did she get this shirt? In fact, she only knows one person who actually has one.

Hinata freezes in place as things start to click. Her not being in her room, the empty ramen cup, the t shirt. All this only belonged to one person.

Looking to her side, Hinata finds a lump under the blanket. Her hand shakily moved towards it before pulling down the blankets a bit.

Snoozing right next to her, wearing nothing but some pajama pants, was her long-time crush, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata almost let out an embarrassed shout, had it not been for the fact that Naruto was currently asleep, and she'd hate to be the one to wake him like this. Her mind began to race, wondering just what had happened the night prior after her confession.

Slowly, the memories began to come back. Last night, the two had moved to Naruto's room where they had made out... a lot. Time moved along at a fast pace for the two as neither seemed to want to stop.

But, the two then realized just how late it was getting. Hinata could've just gone home by herself, but due to how late it was, she was starting to get tired.

So Naruto, being the nice guy he was, offered Hinata to stay the night at his home. Hinata accepted after giving it some thought. Naruto then gave her his last clean shirt to wear to bed and was go about to go sleep on his couch. But, she insisted on him sleeping in his bed since it's his home.

After a bit of back and forth, the two finally decided to just both sleep in the bed. Neither had done anything incriminating.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief that she and Naruto didn't do anything they might have later regretted. Not that she currently doesn't want to of course, but that's for later.

She looks back down at the shirt Naruto gave her. Hinata smiles softly as she hugs the shirt to herself.

She couldn't just give this up.

 **xXx**

 **A While Later:**

Naruto yawns as he sits up on his bed. Stretching out and cracking his joints, he notices the empty spot beside him.

 _'Hm? Where's...'_ He wondered as he looked around the room. _'Did she leave? Or was it just a dream?'_

It seemed almost too good to be a dream. Though, as great as it was, it wouldn't be the first time he has dreamed up something amazing before realizing it was all just a dream. From becoming Hokage, to getting Sakura to like him, to even... having a family to call his own.

Naruto sighed as he got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen to fetch himself some breakfast. However, on his table, something catches his eye.

He sees a spread of cooked rice, eggs, and some toast. There was a note left on the side, supposedly for him. Picking it up, he gave it a read.

 _"Dear Naruto,_

 _Sorry that I had to leave all of a sudden. I had to get back home before father noticed anything. Anyway, thank you very much for the wonderful night. I... hope we could do it again sometime. I hope you enjoy the breakfast I left you. There wasn't too much to work with, so I did the best with what I had. So, I guess I'll see you around then. Hope you have a great morning._

 _~Hinata"_

Naruto smiled to himself after reading through the note. "Aw Hinata, you didn't need to do this for me. I should do something nice for her soon." He said to himself as he took a seat and began to chow down on the breakfast Hinata left.

Despite not having a lot to work with, it was surprisingly one of the best non-ramen meals he had ever eaten.

 **xXx**

 **Hyuuga Compound:**

Hinata was racing through the halls as she attempted to get back to her room. She didn't care about the odd looks many were giving her as she ran, all that mattered was that her father didn't catch her.

She could see her door! She was going to make it!

"Hinata." A stern voice stopped her in her tracks.

Hinata slowly turned around behind, already knowing the owner behind the voice. Standing right behind her was her father and clan head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hinata, why are you running through the halls? That is incredibly disrespectful of you."

"U-um... I-I was um..." Hinata shook in place, unsure of a believable excuse.

"This actually brings me to my next question. Where were you at dinner last night?"

Hinata froze in place, her heart racing as she felt as if she was already caught. "W-well uh... I w-was..." Her eyes darted everywhere, trying to find something, anything, that would be a good excuse.

Her eyes then landed on the window, which revealed the training room many Hyuuga would use for practice.

"I-I was... t-training out by the u-unused training g-grounds and lost t-track of time?" She said, hoping to Kami that he bought it.

Hinata looked up at her father, feeling his stern-filled gaze burning through her. Hiashi seemed to be thinking it over before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright then." Hiashi said, surprising Hinata. "If you are using this time to train, then keep it up. But do try and not miss dinner next time. Understood?"

Hinata immediately started to nod her head. "Y-yes father!"

Hiashi gave his eldest daughter a nod before walking off. He didn't have time to question her further. There was an important meeting he had best get to before the elders get antsy.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she quickly made it into her room. Closing the door behind her, she walks over and flops down onto her soft bed.

"Mmm... Not as good as Naruto-kun's..." She mumbled as she turned over onto her back. Unlike Naruto's bed, there was none of his scent layered on it. She didn't know why, but Naruto's scent just seemed to relax her. It helped her feel calm... and safe. Like she was cradling in his arms.

 _'Thankfully, that's where this comes in.'_ Hinata thought with a gentle smile as she unzipped her jacket. Underneath, instead of her normal ninja mesh shirt, she had on Naruto's shirt, the one he had lent her.

She gently grabbed the collar and pulled the shirt up, basking in Naruto's musky scent. "H-he probably won't miss one shirt right?" Hinata giggled to herself.

 **xXx**

 **A Few Hours Later:**

Hinata had decided to go for a walk through the village. After spending quite a long time to find a good hiding spot to hide her new prized possession, she thought to clear her mind a bit with cinnamon bun.

Her mouth drooled slightly at the thought of eating one after a while. She tries to not eat too many of them. Even though she's adamant on being a good ninja, she still does care about her figure. She must look good for Naruto.

Naruto... Hinata's face flushed at the memory of him recuperating her feelings. What does this make them though? A couple? Or only kissing buddies?

While the latter sounded tempting, she absolutely hoped it was the former.

Her eye finally catching the cinnamon bun shop, she decided to think more on it later.

 **xXx**

 **Later:**

Hinata found herself walking through forests outside of Konoha. Most were used as training grounds as they provided many soon to be ninja to hone their skills.

She took another small bite of her cinnamon bun as she made her way towards her usual spot. She used this area on her own whenever she felt like training on her own.

Getting close to the clearing, Hinata frowns as there appears to be someone else there. Why did someone have to come to this specific training grounds? Maybe they'd leave if she asked kindly.

Getting closer, her eyes widened at the site.

Naruto was currently training with the large log that she normally trained with, rapidly punching and kicking it. But that wasn't it.

Apparently, the heat had gotten to him, as he was training shirtless.

Hinata's mouth almost drooled at the site as she watched him go from behind the bushes, occasionally taking small bites from her cinnamon bun.

 _'Mmmm... I wonder what he tastes like...'_ There it goes again. What is with these sudden thoughts she's been having?

As if hearing her internal conflict, Naruto turned around towards her hiding spot, startling her.

Naruto gives her a gentle smile as he puts his hands behind his head. "You know you can come on out." He said.

Hinata slowly rose from the bushes and shyly made her way over, making sure to not stare at his body too much. Who knew what'd she do if she got a closeup on it.

"So, what are you doing here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, causing her to blush more.

"W-well um... This is... w-where I normally train N-Naruto-kun." She managed to let out.

"Oh." Naruto responded in realization. "Sorry if I was taking up your spot. It's just that Sasuke-teme had taken up my usual one and refused to leave. So I decided to just come here."

Oh, that made sense.

"D-don't worry Naruto-kun... It's f-fine." Hinata said with a soft smile, surprisingly prompting a small blush from Naruto. "But um... I d-do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Um... H-how did you k-know I was h-here?" Hinata was sure she had hidden herself fairly well all this time. She always managed to keep out of sight from Naruto, so why did he spot her now?

"Oh, that. Well... It's kind of hard to explain." Naruto said, thinking it over. "I don't know why, but ever since you hit me in the stomach, it feels as if my senses are just ... getting better?"

"Hm? W-what do you m-mean?"

"Well, remember yesterday when you came over?" Hinata nodded. "Well, somehow, before you got to open the door, it was as if I could hear your footsteps so clearly, making me go over and open the door before you got to. And even today, although I was on the other side of the village, I could smell Ichiraku's as if I was right next to it."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly at Naruto's explanation. Just what did her accidental Juuken strike do to him?

"That's how I knew you were there. I could smell those cinnamon buns you have there." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh." Hinata looked down at the small box of cinnamon buns she was carrying. Of course it was these delicious confectioneries that revealed her. She just had to buy them today of all days.

"Anyway..." Naruto said as he stretched his muscles a bit, causing Hinata to get slightly flustered as she stared at him a bit before looking away. "I just wanted to say thanks for the breakfast you made me earlier. It was really delicious."

Hinata blushed slightly at the complement. She never really saw herself as too much of a cook, mostly due to how many of her meals were made for her by her clans cooks. Though she did try and learn as much as she could from the cooks about the craft.

The thought of putting everything she could into a meal and having someone eat it and enjoy it was amazing to her. Especially if that someone just so happens to be Naruto, just like now.

"O-oh um... No p-problem. I'm g-glad you enjoyed it N-Naruto-kun." Hinata shyly said as she gently pressed her two forefingers together.

Naruto smiled at her as he finished up stretching. "You bet I did!" He said with a wide grin. "It was honestly one of the best non-ramen meals I've eaten in a long time."

This made Hinata smile as Naruto went on about how much he enjoyed her cooking. This proves it. She is going to learn even more about cooking and make the best meal Naruto has ever eaten.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to ask her. "Hey Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going out now?" He asked rather bluntly.

"... Eh?" She asked almost blankly.

" I said, are we going out now?" Naruto repeated.

Hinata froze on the spot as her face glows brightly. She hadn't expected him to bring it up so bluntly and quickly like this. She thought she'd have at least another day to help get her mind adjusted to her situation.

Though, now that she thinks about it, should she really be this embarrassed? She's already kissed him more than once, and that was just yesterday.

Hinata gulped as she nervously looked up at Naruto, looking deep into his warm-welcoming eyes. "W-well... I mean... we c-could... If you w-want to that is..." She said somewhat quietly.

Naruto started to blush slightly as looked back into her soft lavender eyes. "I-I mean, we did already kiss so... yeah. Yeah, I really do." He said as he diverted his eyes a bit while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata nearly teared up as she listened to him. It was one thing accepting her feelings physically, buy verbally too? It was a miracle that she wasn't fainting yet. "Naruto-kun." She said softly before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Naruto, surprised, chuckles mentally before wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

 **xXx**

 **Later:**

Naruto and Hinata, after yet another make out session(Is this becoming a trend?), decided to sit down by a tree. Hinata herself was snuggling into Naruto chest as they just enjoyed the contact.

It was almost like a dream that she and Naruto were together like this. If this was a dream, she hoped that she'd never wake up. She gave her arm a small pinch.

 _'Ow. Nope... Definitely not dreaming.'_ Hinata thought as she snuggled into Naruto more.

She wasn't sure where all this confidence has been coming from, but she was glad it was there. A few days ago, she wouldn't have done nearly as much as she has now due to her shyness. Maybe it has to do with that first kiss. That is when this strange behavior first started.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said, gaining her attention. "Mind if I have a bite of that cinnamon bun? They smell really good."

"Oh, sure thing Naruto-kun." She said, about to hand him one before getting an idea. She held it up to his face for him to bite. "Say ah.~"

Naruto, although a little surprised, chuckles as he moved in and took a bite. "Mm. Delicious."

Hinata giggled a bit. _'Oh whatever.'_ She thought. _'All that matters is that I'm with Naruto-kun now.'_

The two merely sat together for a while before having to leave to their separate homes. But not before Naruto gives Hinata a quick kiss goodbye.

As she makes it back to her clan compound, it's clear that Hinata has a bit more pep in her step. Even when questioned by her father, she merely tells him-

"I just had possibly the best day of my life." Before walking off to her room.

As she laid in bed, preparing to sleep, for once in her life, Hinata was excited for what her future holds.


End file.
